Wednesdays always suck
by GalWivAGunblade
Summary: well, Wednesday never was an exciting day. YuGiOh at school. NOT lame. request in reviews for pairing, rating may drop or go up later on. YugiJou RyouBakura SetoOtogi Hontogi YamiYugi
1. It begins

_Title: Wednesdays always suck  
  
Author: galwivagunblade  
  
Summary: well, Wednesday never was an exciting day. YuGiOh at school. NOT lame.  
  
Pairings: vote! Vote and I shall include it! Even if you are horribly outnumbered, I like a challenge. I will involve every pairing you tell me to, even if its just a hug in the doorway or something. And, if you really want me to, I will put in some Téa romance in.  
  
Warnings: suggest any pairings with 'Kura in and I'll include S&M. will have some lemons. General: I do actually need reviews for this. I'm not setting a quota, but I just need some suggestions.  
  
Though a review that says 'this is good! Write more!' is nice, its not exactly helpful. Something like: 'a bit OOC, the Joey bit needs some work. Pair him with Mai? And how about some good ol' YamiXYugi action? .' (actually what I got emailed once for another fic) would be nice. And if you want to include a friend of yours of yourself, tell me and I'll put you in a hallway somewhere. Or you can be the ICE-CREAM PERSON! Come on, I'm being so nice! You can do what ya like with this! I shall actually listen to you this time, reviewers!  
_  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-  
  
Wednesday morning.  
  
Not particularly interesting. Monday would be hell, Friday would be weary and Saturday mornings didn't exist unless there was something good on the telly.  
  
But it was Wednesday, possibly one of the dullest, uneventful but comfy days (unless it was the day school started, like today). If you did nothing on Monday you had no worries, if you did anything of importance on Saturday you deserved to be hit, but Wednesday was a dull day, where nothing ever happened. You could look forward to the coming weekend or miss the one past. Weeks were an odd thing.  
  
Anyway, back to Wednesday's events.  
  
Joey Wheeler was forced to drag himself out of bed at 5.45, which was a real bugger.  
  
He actually lived twelve odd miles from the school, and his usual travelling-to-education-and-picking-up-the-Yugi's consisted of: bus-walk- train-walk-go into flats-walk. This whole rigmarole did take about 2 and a half hours.  
  
So he had 15 minutes to eat, shower and leave.  
  
He decided to skip eating AND showering, focusing his energy on shoving every single school book, every piece of stationary he owned, every card in his possession, every photo developed last night, every sheet of paper, every binder into his suddenly very fragile looking bag.  
  
This was a boy who was sick of the excuse "I left it at home."  
  
And, there was still the glimmer in the back of his head that suggested if he was feeling bold at the end of the day, he wasn't coming home. But he knew all too well that would never happen. He dreamt of escaping his alcoholic, violent, drug-addict, womanizing father. He truly did dream of it. But he was too much of a pessimist at the moment to believe he would ever break free.  
  
Then, on went the jeans-t shirt-jacket-sneakers combo that made him Joey. And a comb dragged almost lazily through blonde madness. He had given up long ago on taming it, now he was quite happy to let the yellow stuff grow to its own free will.  
  
Half way out the door, he remembered something, ran back, and grabbed walkman, game boy, mobile phone, keys, wallet and camera borrowed from Duke, and shoved the items in his pockets.  
  
He plugged himself into Lost Prophets songs, and let his feet do the job.  
  
Duke Devlin woke up, to his horror, face down on his desk, drooling all over some important looking "dungeon dice monsters" headed letters.  
  
He read one.  
  
Dungeon dice monsters! Inc. I hate my life. D.D  
  
Nope, nothing important. Just him scribbling to "maintain what little sanity is left". He had signed it???  
  
But, really, Duke had asked for this. Working late into the wee hours of a Wednesday. Tuesday night it had seemed too easy, just send some emails and phone that woman with the horrible lipstick. It would be too hard to remember clients by name, so he remembered them by vague descriptions. It anyone where to look themselves up in his address book, they would instantly be horrified to find themselves down as "big nose" "flat chest" or "spiky hair".  
  
Then, proof that the gods were against him, his cell phone started to chime.  
  
He dragged his lazy bony little arse up and grabbed the offensive piece of technology, hooked irritatingly messy hair behind his ear (getting it caught in his dice earring) and forced himself to grunt inaudibly into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Hello Dukey!"  
  
"Hullor sernity..." then he yawned.  
  
"Well someone hasn't had any coffee today!"  
  
The green eyed shounen eyed the congealing cups of ooze left from last night's madness.  
  
"You'd think that, wouldn't you." It was a statement, a pure fact. A dry flat one that required no response whatsoever.  
  
"Well of course!! You're so silly-"  
  
That was it. Duke had had ENOUGH. He hung up, and ate "breakfast".  
  
That is, dry cornflakes.  
  
This was even more depressing.  
  
To know that the milk was sour, the sugar had beer in it and the bowls needed washing just added to the sheer terror. The only thing worse than eating dry cornflakes was knowing you had nothing else to eat BUT dry cornflakes. Dry, out of the box cornflakes was the food equivalent of prison.  
  
"Ah yes. Dry cornflakes covered with mould. My day gets better." He leered, with the manic cheerfulness of those condemned to death.  
  
So he dug through the numerous sheets of paper of his desk, and retrieved the candy dish. He forced himself to eat a toffee. These were only to distract young children and Joey. These toffees worked like glue. Evil glue that smelt of fish.  
  
Then, unable to breathe through his mouth, the slightly deranged and utterly silent (except for a slight "muuuruumph" noise when he struggled to groan) man went to find his coffee machine.  
  
He flicked the switch, waiting for the little yellow light. Nothing happened.  
  
Flick, flick. Flick, flick. Still nothing. He followed the plug to the wall. The wires had come out of the plug.  
  
He responded by grinning, going and getting a mallet. He leered insanely at his enemy.  
  
"Heeeeere's Dukey!"  
  
He then beat the plug into the tiles, laughing madly. Then, quite calmly, he shoved the wire in the plug, and plugged the plug in.  
  
BABOOOM!!!! Stale coffee showered everywhere.  
  
Duke sunk to his knees and bursts into mad tears.  
  
"I hate Wednesdays..."  
  
Then, he realized he was being a moron, he got up, strode towards the door, slipped on coffee grinds and fell face first into the carpet. He picked himself up, grit his teeth and made his way to the front door, shaking with unhinged rage.  
  
He slammed the door behind him, and almost was decapitated by a falling slate.  
  
"At least things can't get any worse..."  
  
Thunder struck.  
  
"I hate Wednesdays...."  
  
""""""""  
  
Beeeeeeeepy beep beeeeeeeepy beep beeeeeeeepy beep!  
  
Rex Raptor responded to this, by rolling over and hitting his alarm clock. He rolled out of bed, remembered he was on the top bunk and cursed as he fell face first into the rug. No, it wasn't a rug. It was a heap of laundry. Old laundry.  
  
He ignored this, and rubbed his eyes and went scavenging the floor for clothes that society would probably NOT accept. He managed to pull on a green shirt that was 4 sizes too big and a pair of khaki jeans. And the socks, that DEFINITELY weren't lemon yellow and patterned with "R"s by his granma. No, not at all. He felt oddly exposed, then pulled his hat on. He considered washing, but decided Raptor need food, not soap first. So he went off, dreaming of bacon.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he looked from his plate to his mother.  
  
"It's called breakfast."  
  
"A CHEESE sandwich? What sort of food is that? I'm not an herbivore, you know."  
  
"I am aware, my annoying little dino, but mother is busy and you ate all the bacon yesterday. I wasn't aware t-rexes liked pig so much."  
  
He was examining the cheese, as though it could bite. Though he would have liked it better if it could. "Mom, Raptor. Not tyrannosaurus. Theres a BIG difference. Like raptors are smarter, faster and generally more dexterous."  
  
"Were they short?" she teased, taking his hat off and ruffling the agitated boy's hair.  
  
"MOM!!!" he fought off the mad woman, and they ended up rolling around on the lino giggling.  
  
"Whoa, short stuff... you have school soon. We have to go now, kiddo."  
  
He wanted to argue, but really couldn't be bothered. He grabbed his deck and his bag. As soon as the wind hit his face, his eyes narrowed. He scanned the area, inhaled. Marijuana, pollution and... Beer. All was well.  
  
He sat in the car, and waited for mother. His shirt was on backwards. Oh well, that can't be helped now. There she was, all pretty smiles and red hair. "Oi, you really are fast!" she muffed his hair up again. He growled, giving her his best velociraptor hiss. His mom held her hands up, in truce.  
  
"Ok, ok, you win this one, oh one with claw-ed feet." They both laughed, and the car burst into motion.  
  
Yugi leant out the window, scanning the pavement. There! A blonde, in a green jacket, head down, counting his steps or something.  
  
"JOEY!" he screamed out to the boy. No response. He leant further, and waved madly.  
  
Then did the blond head jerk up.  
  
"Hey Yuug!"  
  
Yugi ran, through his room, down the stairs, and to the door. He ran down the path, and greeted his friend with a flying hug.  
  
"Nice to see you too!" Joey laughed, and swung Yugi around.  
  
Yugi was genuinely glad to see Joey, and his coat. He embraced him deeply, and inhaled that "Joey" scent. It made him feel warm, fuzzy and... Well, happy. He leant on the blondes shoulder, and let Joey drag him inside. Yugi wasn't wearing shoes, and he had trod on something sharp, and there was now mud on his socks, but he didn't care. Joey was here. That was all that mattered. And Yami.  
  
'Er, Yuug... maybe you should have got dressed?' Joey laughed.  
  
Yugi blushed heavily, giggling weakly. The others facial expression was just too cute.  
  
There was a cough. Yugi's head jerked up and he glanced at his Yami, who was reading a paper and sipping coffee.  
  
'Hey Yami!' Yugi hugged his dark, happily standing between both the people he loved most. 'Hm...' he wriggled his toes, which were frozen. 'Maybe you're right Joey... I'm going to go get dressed now...'  
  
The small boy jogged up the stairs.  
  
Yami glanced at the blond, who was leaning on the counter idly. His eyes narrowed. 'What was all that about?' the pharaoh asked, with a tone of ice.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Yami was expecting an answer of that manner from the other boy. 'With my Yugi.' You could have cut the air with a knife. 'I don't recall you being a couple...'  
  
Joey went red. 'But we're not...' he said, tilting his head slightly to hide his flushed cheeks from the other.  
  
'Right.'  
  
'No, really.... I don't think of Yugi like that...' Joey scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.  
  
'Ok.'  
  
'I'm serious! He's like a little brother, you know?'  
  
'Alright.' Yami turned away and took another slurp of coffee.  
  
Silence returned to the kitchen.  
  
(Seto POV)  
  
Right. How the hell do I start this thing? Dear book. Dear "Stupid diary project 'curse that Mokuba and his puppy eyes' grumble grumble"?? No. Dear Mokuba? No, he said to write to me. Dear brain. Dear mind? No, that sounds too much like "dear Mai" and I'll be damned if I'm using THAT. Dear self.  
  
Yes, that will do. Mokuba said "just write what you think, Seto!" so I shall.  
  
I think this is a pathetic idea and the only way I'll ever learn anything from it is if I beat Joey-dog to death with it, therefore proving pansy- hikari-Bakura's theory that books can kill people. God, he gets on my nerves. Evil-Yami-tomb robber-soul stealer-Bakura does too. But I won't mention it for the following reasons:  
  
He has a dagger, and will kill me if I piss him off enough. He gets pissed off VERY EASILY. Getting him mad will probably remind psycho Marik of my existence. Psycho Marik seems to want me in his bed. Bakura-Yami also seems to want me in his bed, and a conversation/ argument with him will probably strengthen this. He is sexy. OH MY BLUE-EYES-WHITE-DRAGON DID I JUST PUT THAT? Anyone get that last one? Damn. No, must stop thinking about stupid attractive tomb robber. NO, not attractive tomb robber.  
  
Am thinking about money, and computers, and when the fuck that bastard chauffeur is showing up with my limo. How the fuck am I getting to school otherwise?? I let him have it for one night because his wife gave birth. Like I give a Kuribos ass anyway.  
  
Ok, no point in obsessing over white haired spirits... I HAVE A FUCKING BOYFRIEND ALREADY, GO AWAY STUPID EVIL LOVE RELEASING HORMONES! Yes, I do. The world stops at thought of Seto Kaiba in cozy relationship. Then starts again. Anyway, it's what, five to eight and STILL no sign of that stupid chauffeur. Must fire him. And make his family's lives hell. Then bash him with a bible. Then send him a fruit basket. Not too sure about that last one, actually.  
  
Ok, I'm giving up now. Have waited further five minutes for bastard car, am now abandoning all principles and getting a bus. I hate my life.  
  
Will tell Mokuba. He will probably be ecstatic.  
  
Goodie, a bus! Oh, Seto, this is FUN!  
  
Ooh golly, PUBLIC TRANSPORT! The THRILLS! The RAPTURE! The ENDLESS BLISS! HOW CAN I CONTAIN MY BUBBLING EXCITEMENT??  
  
Like this. Yay, a bus. Wow. Sarcasm, sarcasm. Would you like sarcasm with your witticisms?  
  
Gods, I think I'll pay the weatherman to issue a snow day. In July. Or pretend to have scarlet fever? No, I'm not sure what exactly that is. Or hide under my bed until Mokuba goes away. Or I can bash myself round the head with a book until I fall unconscious and pretend to have concussion. Or just wait until I do. Hey, let's go back to bed and see what happens.  
  
"Seeetooo, time for school..." Mokuba has his head stuck around the door, looking at me.  
  
I made a groan in the back of my throat, and did my best to look pathetic. "I don't feel good, Mokey..." if the sad accent didn't get him, the Mokey bit would. "Oh Seeetooo... you stay in bed then..."  
  
I knew how to deal with this. "No, I'll drag myself to school... its okay, Mokuba." I gave him a weak smile.  
  
"NO! Seto, you're staying in bed! You really don't look good... I'll just send someone round with your homework later. See you later, nii-sama!"  
  
I grinned, hiding my head under the covers.  
  
"Bye Seto..." Mokuba was tugging the duvet down. I forced my "lil sickie" face on, and leant in to hug him. "Love ya big brother..." he mumbled in my ear. I held the boy, quite content that I got to skip school AND I got a cuddle. Yay.  
  
He waved and walked off.  
  
I waited until my kid brother had tottered out, then punched the air in triumph. Maybe he would forget about the homework.... hope so.  
  
##############################  
  
The whole horde of pupils gathered around the notice board, eager. To see where they had been placed, who they were sitting next to, and whether or not they had the dragon for their form teacher. (And for a few BIG MEANIES, how far away from Tristan they were)  
  
The notice on the door mentioned about grouping by random, not test results or age.

The notice also mentioned that any students in this class would have Miss Boom.

Instantly, any student mentioned above groaned. No, they didn't have the evil dragon. They had the most cheerful, energetic teacher God could have imagined. They were to be smiled at to death.  
  
'TRISSY?! WHO THE HELL TOLD THEM THAT??!!' Tristan was throwing a fit. Joey couldn't help but laugh at his moronic friends antics.  
  
'IT WAS YOU! AND TO THINK I CALLED YOU A FRIEND!!!'  
  
'No, it's just kinda funny watchin ya face screw up like dat...' Joey chuckled and elbowed Trissy in the ribs. 'So we aint buds no more? Fine.' Joey spun on his heel and raced after Yugi, who too was contemplating the notice. The blonde couldn't help but laugh as he checked Tristan's face.  
  
'Oh, not Kuja!!! He's weird!' Yugi whined. 'He wears lip balm!! Someone switch with me, PLEASE!' the tri-colored-hair boy put his hands in a prayer gesture on his forehead. 'Please!'  
  
Then he stopped in mid-babble because Kuja Short strolled past, in his dressy thing, tossed his hair and examined the notice with well-outlined eyes.  
  
'Not Gippal. I refuse to sit next to that moron.' He tossed his hair again irritably, then raised his feminine voice. 'WILL ANYONE TRADE PLACES WITH ME? YOU GET TO SIT NEXT TO HIM!!' then he waved a manicured hand at the baffled Yugi.  
  
'I'll give ya ten bucks for that very seat! How's that sound, Shortie?' Joey hooked an arm around the mage and waved the money in his face invitingly. 'You know you want to...'  
  
'Well of course I do!' the girlish boy snatched the money, and stalked inside the classroom.  
  
By now, there was quite a large group of students sitting inside and waiting outside the classroom. There was a sound of echoing footsteps. The sort that came from boots. Teachers' boots. Everyone ran outside, to wait.  
  
===========================  
  
I recognized the sound of his shoes. The mixture of thump and clank would remain embedded in my mind for a long time. I felt sick. It couldn't be....?  
  
Really, it shouldn't be...  
  
My heart froze as I made out the red clothing. I clung to Joey's arm and turned away.  
  
'Yuug? You okay? What's up?' Joey whispered into my hair. I instantly felt better, Joey would be here to protect me.  
  
Then, a voice came. It sent shivers down my spine and bile hurling to my throat.  
  
-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
I'm evil to you guys. Well, this is ONE chapter. Appreciate it, damn you!  
  
AND, all the people in the notice AREN'T OCs!! They are from final fantasy, beyblade and digimon! The only OCs in this fiction will be the teachers. (And the FF ones won't be a major plot thing, I just needed a larger group to work with and they were the only people I could think of. So there XP)AND, the teachers could be yours! Seriously, say something like 'make the math teacher a PSYCHO!' in the lovely review I know you will leave for me. Pleeeeaaasee Yugi begging gesture please please please! REVIEWS FOR JENJEN!

V (this is where the review button should be that everyone says is purple but isn't really)


	2. And continues

Title: Wednesdays always suck  
  
Author: galwivagunblade  
  
Summary: well, Wednesday never was an exciting day. YuGiOh at school. NOT lame.  
  
Pairings: vote! Vote and I shall include it! Even if you are horribly outnumbered, I like a challenge. I will involve every pairing you tell me to, even if its just a hug in the doorway or something. And, if you really want me to, I will put in some Téa romance in.  
  
Warnings: suggest any pairings with 'Kura in and I'll include S&M. will have some lemons. Horrid bloody gory bit in this chapter, but its casual self harm.  
  
General: I do actually need reviews for this. I'm not setting a quota, but I just need some suggestions.  
  
Ok, I had four nice reviews, so thankies to y'all! So far I have one vote of Seto-x-'Togi, so that's going in. I'm gonna load this with YuuJou till you make me stop. This chapter is weird, not actually much plot. Lots of flirting though, and over usage of the word "blood". YAOI BLOOD AND MORE YAOI!!  
  
AND, (and, and, and, and, and!) the Duke-being-half-asleep-thinking-Seto-is- a-bed actually comes from "a 360 degree Bermuda love triangle" by momochan. Read it! ===============================  
  
(Joey again)  
  
"Good morning class." That voice. Made me feel sick. Why? God, Yugi's gone all white. I stroked my little friends' hair gently, and tried to make sense of it all when he came around the corner. Red suit? White hair? Eye patch? Ok, that ones new. Our teacher (supply, I hope) was Maximillion J Pegasus. At this point, Yugi had buried his face in my shirt, shaking. I kept petting him and mumbling that it was OK. We all froze, either giggling or scared.  
  
'But I really thought he was... dead?' Tristan whispered behind me. I shrugged, but gently, to be gentle to the boy shoving his face in my midriff.  
  
Cue the biggest diversion in the whole world.  
  
Seto, Yami Bakura, Yami Yugi and Yami Marik all running like the wind. Shoving each other out the way trying to gain speed somehow, this resulted in the four to topple and fall in a large giggling, groaning, cursing heap in the middle of the hallway, at Pegasus' feet. Damn, what the-  
  
Ok, not only did this jerk Yugi out of his hiding place, make Beatrix drop her hair brush (you probably don't get that, well it just tells ya a lil about our lady Bea ;) ) and cause a very baffled expression onto half of Pegasus' face, it was horrendously out of character.  
  
(For you who aren't too familiar with the four,  
  
Yami Bakura in a word: Torrid: 1 very hot and dry. 2 full of sexual passion. 3 full of difficulty.  
  
Yami Marik: paranormal: beyond the scope of normal human scientific understanding.  
  
Yami Yugi: sanctity: 1 holiness. 2 the state of being very important and worthy of great respect.  
  
Seto Kaiba: arrogant: being overly aware of ones skills and or flaws.)  
  
And now they were tangled up in each others legs. Oh, the sweet, sweet irony.  
  
Seto struggled to pull himself to his feet with a straight face. Marik had given up on untangling, and was thrashing and making things generally more difficult for the others. Yami Yugi had gone a lovely shade of pink, trying to dig holes in the flooring with his face, while Bakura was sitting on Seto's back, grinning at him.  
  
'Hello, Kaiba.' Seto went red and continued to pull.  
  
We collapsed laughing.  
  
Of course, Yami Yugi was able to pull himself to his feet, brush dust off himself and give a withering glance at the three beneath him.  
  
'You know, you aren't exactly helping!'  
  
'I know that!'  
  
'Look, you moron! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!' Seto jumped to his feet, which led to Bakura clinging to the brunette as he rose, then falling backwards onto the grinning Marik, his legs and arms still raised slightly. He looked like a dying fly.  
  
Marik smirked at this, and hugged the white-haired spirit in what I can only guess was a death grip. 'OFF! OFF, YOU BLUNDERING FOOL!' Bakura had actually gone quite red, and was prising hands off his abdomen. I didn't know Marik and Bakura...?  
  
Yami was laughing madly at this, tossing back (or rather up) his hair, clutching his sides and shaking his head with glee. Seto remained quite awkward, arms crossed and looking squarely at his feet. Geez, this was funny.  
  
Then the evil, pissed off Yami Bakura jumped up, tossed his hair, opened his mouth and said-  
  
Nothing at all, because the bell went.  
  
(Seto POV)  
  
God, it had to be math, didn't it? Of all the fucking subjects in this fucking stupid school, math? Why the hell do I even have to take math? I don't need to take math, hell I don't need to be here at all. That's why I'm sitting writing this in front of the stupid teacher's desk instead of the work. Yeah, glare at me you stupid bitch... I'll just glare right back.  
  
Ok, waving a detention slip. Not a good sign.  
  
Am I allowed to write in red? Let's wave the pen at her to check. No? Shite.  
  
'Oi, Devlin. Got a pen?'  
  
The black haired boy waves a pen at me. It is pink. And fluffy, and has a sparkly pink dice hanging off a spring on the end. He doesn't seem at all phased by this, which is odd.  
  
'Do you have ANOTHER pen?'  
  
He holds out another pink fluffy monstrosity. It has hello kitty's head impaled on it.  
  
I reach over and take the dice.  
  
'You can keep it if you want.' He offers.  
  
'I think I'll pass.'  
  
'I meant for the rest of the lesson, you silly mook.' He grins and tosses his hair.  
  
I glower at this.  
  
He giggles.  
  
I look at him strangely, but he winks and goes back to his worksheet.  
  
Then, as I'm pondering the shounen's odd behaviour, the mutt leans over. He opens his mouth, as if to ask for something, but then gawps at my hand and the pen I'm using.  
  
'What the-'  
  
I respond by hitting him with a ruler. Hard. Between the eyes.  
  
The bell? Class is over? WHOOHOO! Now lets hide this horrible pen in my sleeve. Maybe I shouldn't wear white.  
  
(Yami Bakura POV- warning- EXTREMELY gross bloody bit... flick through to the next person if you don't want to read)  
  
God, not history. How the hell am I going to make it through this? Math was wasted throwing random desk-items at Marik's head.  
  
I know! Will amuse self by writing own name on arm. With knife. Then lick it copiously.  
  
'Hello, stupid history teacher. Where am I seated?'  
  
She vaguely waves fat fingers at a desk.  
  
I plonk my behind in a desk. Who's that next to me? Oh, it doesn't matter.  
  
Out come book and pen.... and dagger. Goodie.  
  
'Hey... what's that?' oh gods, not her. Not Mai... please not Mai..  
  
I ignore the whore and the lesson, and get to work.  
  
Ba...ku...ra. Good. Bleed, stupid arm. Lets poke the cut with a pen. That'll help. Ink poisoning. Hooray.  
  
'-And in 1794, he returned to claim the throne-' nope, not important.  
  
Lets try again. Across the wrist.  
  
Ba....ku....ra.  
  
Crimson oozes steadily down my arm.  
  
I lap like a kitten. Normally I just hoover, but I want to be gross now. Little licks, bloody tongue out of my mouth, painting my lips with ruby smears. I keep doing this until it stops bleeding.  
  
Then back onto my other arm.  
  
On this, I do a k and rip down. The triangle in the centre is torn out. I worm my tongue in, and lick the fresh meat. The air stings, but my warm saliva is a comfort. I am getting odd looks now.  
  
On purpose, I tilt my hand so its level with my mouth, and let it bleed. Blood trickles down my chin, red and warm.  
  
There is a thunk of someone's head hitting the table. The Nazi history teacher has stopped talking about something now... looking at me oddly.  
  
I force sticky-blood-coated lips into a sugary smile.  
  
'Yes?' I know all too well I have bloody teeth. Excellent.  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
I smirk. 'What does it look like?' I turn to the class, and bare my stained- red fangs, complete with stupid hand gestures and hissing noises. Everyone screams.  
  
Except Marik, who grins at me wickedly, Ryou who hits his head off the desk, Seto who isn't looking and Duke who is lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
'Go to the principal's office. Now.' the overreacting whore scrawls me a note and tosses it at me.  
  
I jump over the desk, grab my bag, and walk out of the class, dragging my hand on the wall, leaving a nice hand-shaped smear of maroon. I hear three people retch as I close the door behind me and saunter down the hall.  
  
I strap my blood-coated blade back onto my belt and walk to the office.  
  
(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&  
  
(Duke. Bloody bit over. You can read now)  
  
'Duke? Duke? Come on, man!! Wake up!'  
  
Duke jerked upright, head butting Tristan. There was a second where they rubbed their foreheads and groaned, then the shorter boy looked around, baffled. 'What the-' then, green eyes settled on a big, red smear across the wall. He went white, and shook horribly.  
  
He remembered. Bakura was cutting himself, dripping crimson droplets down his blue shirt. Duke shivered. He had never been good with blood. A scab on his arm was generally enough to make him feel nauseous.  
  
'Hey, we're taking you to the nurse.... you don't look so hot...' Joey actually looked concerned. Wow.  
  
'NO! Sit down, all of you! There's still twenty minutes of history left! Kaiba, you take him.' the mad German woman shrieked. Though it could easily be a man.  
  
'Huh? Me? Why?' {Wow, three emotions in one sentence. Baffled, confused and uninterested. Makes you feel loved,} the dice-guy thought bitterly.  
  
'Go.'  
  
Then, it struck Kaiba. This meant getting out of biology.  
  
'Come on, Devlin. To the nurse. Don't hurry, we wouldn't want you passing out again...' Seto helped the other to his feet, and took his bag off Tristan.  
  
Duke leant on the taller boy, still shaking. He put an arm cautiously over Seto's shoulder to steady himself. The world went black...   
  
'Devlin? Devlin?! Come on... Duke?'  
  
'Mm... Five more minutes....' the black haired one snuggled in. had he fallen asleep in a chair?  
  
Then the chair stiffened. And pushed him off.  
  
'HEY!! What the big idea?' Duke huffed. Falling face-first into the floor didn't seem such a great way to wake up... did that mean...?  
  
'I fainted again?'  
  
'Go figure.' Seto?? Oh yeah.... {So I was sitting on his lap?} He wondered. {Hmm... never thought he would be so cosy...}  
  
'You know, I don't feel good.' The thin boy sat back down on the others legs. 'The nurse here?'  
  
He felt the other shrug. 'She had to go yell at Bakura, so god knows when she'll be back...'  
  
Duke grinned maliciously at this, glad Kaiba couldn't see his face.  
  
'ok.' he leant back into the brunette.  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
'Getting comfortable. Your legs make a nice pillow.' Duke commented idly, loving the uncomfortable feeling he could tell the other was getting in his chinos. He shifted in Seto's lap.  
  
'You'll fall off in a minute...' Seto muttered, and threaded an arm around Duke's waist.  
  
'Yeah, good cover, Kaiba.' Duke twisted so he was sitting on his side, so he could look at the other.  
  
He had nice eyes, Devlin noted. But, like the rest of the CEO, they reflected nothing. No emotion could be seen n those blue orbs...  
  
He took Seto's face in his hands, cupping his cheek between slender fingers. 'Look at me.' he breathed.  
  
As Kaiba's eyes met his, a generally baffled air about them, emeralds opposite them closed as Duke drew the other in for a slow kiss.  
  
%%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)%)  
  
(Normal POV, science class)  
  
Joey scanned the hall. 'Well, I guess Duke isn't back. But, neither is Bakura. So we all know why.'  
  
His shorter friend spoke up, almost shouting to speak over the sheer volume of the rest of their class exiting the history room. 'Well, he's going to be bored then. I mean, what exactly is there to talk about with Seto?'  
  
'Good point. Knowing those two, what a dick I am. Yeah, they're having a "insult Joey" competition or something. No, no, no... Why would they use my name? "Insult the mutt". That's it.' The blonde was obviously angry now. There was fire in his eyes. Yugi patted his shoulder gently.  
  
'I don't get it, Yuug. Ok, Kaiba's always been an asshole and everything, but I never did anything to Duke... oh well... I guess no one does like me....' the brown eyes shone with sorrow now. Joey was always like this, preoccupied and generally neurotic.  
  
The tri-coloured-haired boy sighed and hugged his taller friend. That was all you really could do when Joey went like this. 'Joey... its just two guys that you don't get along with... any big idea really, is it?'  
  
'Is it though? I dunno, you and me are buds and all, but who else? Tea hates me, Mai thinks I'm shit, Tristan obviously likes Duke better, Yami thinks I'm an evil rapist or something, and Ryou looks down on me coz I talk like dis.' That last sentence was exaggerated, but Yugi still smiled slightly.  
  
'Tea's like that with everyone, that's Mai's way of letting you know she likes you, Tristan has been your best friend for seven years, Yami doesn't like anyone who I like, and Ryou's afraid of you.' Yugi hugged tighter.  
  
'No.' Joey spoke softly.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Tristan was my friend three years.'  
  
'Huh? Then what?' violet eyes shone, obviously confused.  
  
'I met you, ya screw.' Joey ruffled Yugi's hair, and grinned. 'We are a pair, eh?'  
  
Yugi grinned happily. 'To science.' He said in a dull voice.  
  
Joey raised an arm sarcastically. In a flat voice holding no enthusiasm whatsoever, he spoke. 'Charge.'  
  
The two wandered off, the blondes arm around Yugi's shoulder, the shorter boy's arm draped around Joey's waist.  
  
AWWWWW!! Wasn't that cute and fluffy?? Ok, I didn't actually like this chapter much. Too sweet, really. And not long enough. But, I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so I wanted this bit up before I left.  
  
Remember, leave a review! 


	3. and keeps going

Title: Wednesdays always suck

Author: galwivagunblade

Summary: well, Wednesday never was an exciting day. YuGiOh at school. NOT lame.

Pairings: vote! Vote and I shall include it! Even if you are horribly outnumbered, I like a challenge. I will involve every pairing you tell me to, even if its just a hug in the doorway or something. And, if you really want me to, I will put in some Téa romance in.

Warnings: suggest any pairings with 'Kura in and I'll include S&M. will have some lemons. Still chock full of yaoi. Am actually gonna put het in this chapter.

I KILLED RYOU !!!! (Well, not really. But he is a bit strange....)

I didn't get a lot of reviews for last chapter (don't blame you, it was terrible), so I will stick to the general plan. HonTogi in this chapter, as request for Jade.

Also hints at incest 0o because I wanted to. This is a long chapter, to apologize for the last one.

General: I do actually need reviews for this. I'm not setting a quota, but I just need some suggestions.

(To one of my few reviews)

Er... I'm not exactly sure how to pair Yuugi with Yami Bakura...??

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=##=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

(Rex POV)

Ah, Serenity. How is it possible to look like a vision of beauty when you're picking lead out of a pencil sharpener? I don't know, but she manages....

Oh damn, she caught me looking. Why does it matter? It doesn't. Shut up, rex. She's saying something.... take out the walkman, that might help.

'... Isn't it cute though? I just had to buy it!!' yeah, sure, Serenity. I was looking at your snoopy t-shirt. Actually, it is kinda...

'That is cute. Where did you get that? I think my sister might want one...' I smiled. Or at least, I contorted my face into a frightening leer. But she giggled.

'I told you! They're on sale in Tammy. They had so many snoopies, but I just had to get Woodstock. He's like, the worlds cutest canary.'

I nodded, admiring the subtle play of the sun on her hair as she moved. Towards me. Unspeakable meep.

She sat down on the spare chair next to me. 'So anyway... what are you listening to?'

Serenity hooked a finger down my jacket, and pulled out an earphone and held it to her ear. My heart raced.

'17 without a purpose of direction, we can go wherever we want, don't need a ing explanation...'

'It's Blink182.'

She grinned and held a finger up. 'I know this.... rock girl? Something like that... my brother likes this band.' She was so pretty when she was thinking. Her big, brown eyes narrowed as she pondered. She licked her lips thoughtfully. All the heat in my body seemed to be going to one place... say something, you idiot!

'It's girl at the rock show. Cool. You heard any other songs?'

'Oh.... I miss you, I remember that one. And the one about blowjobs...' she blushed and smiled weakly. 'And theres the one that goes, like...' she broke off into more laughing. She exhaled, ran a hand through her hair, and began again. 'I wanna fuck a dog in the ass...' we both laughed. 'That's, like, my favourite. And the cursing one.' I grinned.

'Shit piss cock cunt cocksucker motherfucker tits...' she giggled again. 'Well, the bell will go in a minute, so I'll talk to you later. See ya!' she smiled, pulled my hat into my eyes, and ran off with her sharpened pencils.

It took me a few minutes to get my breath back. She had touched me. And laughed. She didn't hate me! YES!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

(Yugi POV)

It was nice like this. You could sit where you wanted in homeroom, and I was squashed at a desk with Joey and Yami. Joey was right at the edge of his chair and so was Yami, so I could fit in the middle. I had one of Joey's earphones in. I liked this song. 'Original prankster' by the offspring. Some of Joey's weird gothic stuff was too strange. I looked around the room for Ryou. He wasn't there.

Yami was sulking. He was hanging off his chair, staring sullenly at the floor.

I reached under the table and found his hand. I squeezed it, to remind him that he was my Yami and we were going to be together till the end of eternity. He looked at me strangely. I smiled.

We had another supply for homeroom. Some poor old baggage with a ghastly orange shirt and big glasses. She also had a mouth like a fish and a constant scowl.

She was having a hard time with the register. First things first, she didn't seem to be able to read. She read 'Paine 'as 'Pam' and 'Duke' as 'ducky'. She called me 'yuk motor' and scowled when I giggled. The woman was a loonie.

'Ok, children.' She was a Nazi! She said 'cheeldrin!!!' I can't say this one...'

'Sephiroth, miss.' We all chorused except Sephiroth himself who replied with 'it's the great Sephiroth, you old inferior baggage.'

'So I'll just call you Shirley.' We all fell about. Shirley?

'Surely not...'Vincent muttered. More giggles.

We all turned to look at Sephiroth. He smiled sweetly, and sang in a poisonously high voice. 'On the good ship lollipop-'then he got a pencil case thrown at him.

We waited anxiously, actually listening now. 'Tea gerbil? 'Gerbil? Garden, I might understand, but gerbil?

'That's Téa, miss.' Tea spoke, waving her hand. She was promptly ignored. By everyone.

By the time the madwoman had got to 'Tseng' we had all given up. Even Seto was laughing. 'tuh-sing?' she asked.

'Tseng.'

'Sang?'

'Tseng.'

'Tossing?'

'Tseng.'

Tseng himself had gone bright red. He stood up. 'Look, its ok! I'M HERE!'

Then the bell went. I got up, still giggling. Joey scowled. 'Do we have math now?'

I consulted my timetable. 'No, we have math next period. Now we have history.'

Joey groaned. 'Do we sit together in that?' I sighed. 'I have no idea. Lets hope so.' I grabbed the still-moody Yami by the hand and led him up the stairs.

I had to stand very close to Joey (I still had one of his earphones. (playing the song 'I think I love you' by less than Jake, for those of you interested.))

So I walked behind him, and held onto the straps on his backpack.

Yami walked behind me, him holding my bag.

The history class was a tip. There was paper everywhere, pencils had been strewn around the chairs, and no one had dared wipe Bakura's blood off the wall yet.

I really was worried about Ryou. Though he was probably fine. Maybe Ryou had flu or something, and Bakura had refused to come in alone.

But anyway, the class. All the displays had been trashed, scribbled over and ripped. And all the desks had been moved. They were spread out into a circle, but stacked. Two on the floor upright and one on top. Like Stonehenge.

'Oh my god, what happened in here?' Mai didn't sound worried. She sounded like 'I refuse to take one step into that horrible mess'.

I grinned, as a thought struck me. 'Hey Joey?'

The blonde glanced at me. 'What?'

'Since our class has been ruined, do you think we might get to skip class?'

He grinned too. 'Great minds think alike, Yuug.'

'Hey, can any of you idiots read?' Vincent valentine, a tall black haired man was standing by the door, a piece of paper in his hand. 'It says here that there are no other vacant classes, so we have these two periods to do with as we wish.'

Joey looked at me. 'Whaddya wanna do then?'

I thought. 'I want to go check up on Ryou. It's weird, he's hardly never off school.'

'Yeah... mebbe Bakura's ill and Ryou won't leave him at home alone?'

'That's a point. But I want to know. He only lives five minutes away.' I pouted gently. Joey was coming. If the little trembling lip didn't work, I would have to...

'Awww Yuug! Not the eyes!! Ok, ok, ok... we'll go to Ryou's... Yami, wanna come?'

Yami scowled. 'No, I think I'll stay in the library and go through my deck or something.'

Then he walked off.

'Damn, what's his problem?' Joey asked, raking fingers through his hair.

'Honestly? I don't know.'

We headed for the stairs, in our usual position, his arm round my shoulder, my arm round his waist. I fitted quite neatly in his armpit.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was a nice walk. But as we neared Ryou's flat, I got worried. What of Bakura had started cutting Ryou???

Joey didn't seem to be as worried as I was, and if he was he was very good at hiding it. He rang the doorbell. There were a few muffled shouts, a thud, another yell, then the door opened.

A lanky, white haired boy answered the door. I thought it was Bakura. He was in some very baggy black trousers and a 'metallica' jumper. A black hat was jammed on his silvery hair. His eyes were red, and he looked unwashed. He smelt of raw steak.

'Oh, hello Yugi, Joey.' The boy nodded in both of our directions. The clean, British accent was shocking.

My jaw dropped. 'Ryou? What the hell?' he gestured for us to come in. I followed. The flat was still quite clean, but as we entered the living room it became quite clear where Ryou had been.

'I want to make it quite clear that I had no part in this...' Bakura spoke. He was lying on the floor in front of the TV, though the sound was turned off. Bakura was in the normal blue Ryou-outfit. He had his head propped on some cushions, and a cup of tea on the floor next to him.

The computer was on, blaring out loud rock music. I recognized it, vaguely. Old mugs where on all the tables. Ryou sat on the arm of the sofa and resumed his typing on the PC. He sung along vaguely to the music as he closed the windows. 'Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend, Who looks like a girlfriend, that I had in February of last year, it's not confidential, I've got potential, taking it's toll and I'm leaving without you...'

'Anyway, what did you come round for?' he took another sip from ANOTHER mug. There must have been about 50. 'I would offer you a drink, but all the glasses are dirty...'

I smiled politely. 'It's no problem. Anyway, er.... why aren't you in school?'

'Oh.... it's still scabby, so I thought if I went in it might get infected or something...'

'What's still scabby?' I started to panic. Behind me, Joey nosed through the CD pile on the coffee table, occasionally asking Bakura questions.

Ryou sighed, and turned his back to me. He lifted his shirt up. I gasped.

Printed across Ryou's back, reaching from near his left armpit to the end of his right shoulder blade, black writing. Black gothic text, reading: F I N A L, surrounded by realistic silver-blue flames. And the kanji for 'death', at the base of his spine.

But the really strange bit... covering most of his white skin, a perfect rendition of the change of heart angel/devil. The shirt dropped back down.

He turned to face me. 'Why on earth are you gawping like that?'

I could tell Joey had been behind me. 'Damn, that kicks ass!'

I was staring at Ryou... there was a dot on his eyebrow... and he seemed to be speaking without showing me his tongue...

'They've got you figured out, tenshi. Just show them...' Bakura purred, leading Joey back to the CDs and they resumed their conversation about something....

Ryou sighed, and dug into his pocket. He turned his back again. When he turned around, I could see. There was a ring hanging out of his eyebrow, and he obediently suck out his tongue. A silver stud was lodged there too.

I seemed to find my voice again then. 'Ryou... what the hell is going on?'

'You've already asked. I got bored, that's all. Does it really matter?'

I sighed. He still sounded like Ryou. 'I guess not. But if you get really crazy.... I'll just have to blame him.' I pointed at Bakura.

Joey grinned. 'I wouldn't hurt him Yuug, he has all the metallica albums!!'

'Well, you'd beat be back off to school, kiddies.' Bakura grinned at us.

'Bakura?' I asked.

'Yes?' he said, standing up to look me in the eyes.

'They haven't washed your hand print off the wall yet.' The psycho's eyes lit up.

'Excellent! Another day and it'll stain!'

Ryou rolled his eyes. 'Kura, you are a grade one nutcase.'

Bakura's arms reached round his stomach. 'You know you love me really. And, yes, mutt, you can borrow it if you want to.'

'Alright!' Joey practically jumped for joy, and pocketed the CD case he had been admiring.

As we left the apartment, I was still feeling slightly confused. I felt the arm on my waist and sighed, shrugging it off.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

(Tristan POV)

Damn, is there nothing to do here?

'POOF!' around the corridor. Some guys arguing, I think...

'Get out, you little gobshite woman!'

'Oh, piss off.' i know that voice....?

'Ooh lookie, he sounds like my sister!'

'He looks like her too!'

There was a thud, and a THWACK.

'I told you morons to piss off...' tossing his black hair dramatically, Duke Devlin wandered around the corner, thumbs hooked into his pockets, his hips were swaying...

I don't remember him being so hot...

Or my jeans being so tight....

'Take a Polaroid. It'll last longer.' The suddenly gorgeous vision before me flicks my nose and grins. 'Got fuck all to do? I was gonna sit outside and doodle or something...'

I gladly accepted the invitation, and walked after him. There were more futile yells, from the class we were walking past. Duke spun on his heeled boots, and went to run. I stood like a very stupid lemon. Then he came crashing on top of me. I tried to push him off me, but ended up poking him. He giggled, went to sit up, and ducked a flying ruler. The black hair tickled my ear as he leant forward and whispered.

'I'm sorry about this... I don't know what their problem is either. If I could make them bugger off, I would. I'm sorry.' I squirmed slightly. He had nice, warm breath. It felt nice. He ducked back down as more stationary was chucked at us. 'Right, that's it. Can you, you know, er... get your hand out of my shirt?' I drew my hand back quickly, from where it had been brushing the soft skin. 'Sorry if I kick ya.'

He flipped up, pushing a hand onto the floor and the other on the wall, to sort of push himself forward, flying, feet first, into the bitches face. Natasha, I believe her name was. Anyway, her sun burnt nose became a lovely red fountain.

She screamed, and Duke flipped back onto his feet, and ran like hell. I followed him. Once again, he stopped. And I carried on again. I toppled on top of him again.

I grinned nervously. 'Sorry...'

He sort of blushed, then smiled. 'It's alright... I think...' he seemed to be musing about something, he wasn't paying a great amount of attention.

Ok, it had just got REALLY hot in here as the boy laying beneath me absent mindedly chewed on his bottom lip. 'Hey, are you actually gonna, you know, get off?'

I felt the blood rush to my face as I shrugged. 'Why? It's nice down here...'

'It is.' He nodded. 'But still, I can't actually feel-' he stopped talking (as you would), as his little protest was cut off by my lips on his.

Now, more than ever, was I aware of Duke's strange scent. It drove me crazy, but now it seemed to suit the moment. A deep, near-overwhelming mixture of incense, dust and vodka. It smelt purple, if that makes any sense. All my senses where instantly sent into overdrive. The strange, thin dice-wielding boy had somehow managed to take me over almost completely.... that is, until the annoying voice of the one we all hate echoed around the hallway.

'HEY! DUKE AND TRISTAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR?!'

Duke groaned. 'Hello, Téa.' He sat up, still flushed. I rolled over.

'What happened, guys?' oh, shut up.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

(Seto POV)

Am scribbling in stupid book as sign of defeat. Am all too aware that baby brother now has me wrapped around his little pudgy finger.

So will plot doom in here, or something. Wonder if Mokuba has died from shock. He isn't moving, just staring at me.

Yes, I will go along with your stupid idea.

Yes, you can stop looking at me now.

Will go and poke him.

That was strange. Poked him in the forehead. He kept staring at me. He grabbed my hand. Then smiled at me in strange way. This was confusing. Then he hugged me and told me he loved me. He has been doing this a lot lately, I blame it on the bastard disease usually referred to as hormones. Had no option but to hug him briefly and pat him on the head. He smiled again and ran away before I had time to ask him something.

My query was this: "are you on drugs?". Most people would find this a strange question to ask a 13 year old boy. Not in this damn household.

It's quite depressing to have to think of yourself as a parent when I haven't had a girlfriend yet. And I probably won't. Not after the obsessive crush on Bakura, or the whole "nurses office" incident with Otogi.

Will chase down baby brother to see what it is he wants. Probably money, perhaps another embrace. Refuse to write "hug" as will sound like stupid Pegasus.

Ok. That WAS odd. He looked at me, went to speak, started crying, and then collapsed on his bed. Think he is on drugs. Will check his possessions while he is at school.

Wait, I will also be at school. Damn. Will find a way.

Am going back to see if he is crying, and why. Should have done this to start with but was scared.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Well, that wasn't too shabby. Enjoy the fic. Will have the next chapter up uber-fast if you review!! And, a running out things to write about.

((apologies for the badly written HonTogi, if you want me to re-do it I will))

If you don't recognize a name, don't worry about it. I just needed to put some more stuff in.


End file.
